A variety of techniques and methods exist for sensing and responding to conditions to which a subject is exposed, including sensing of physiological conditions of a mammal and/or a surrounding environment. Other techniques exist for delivering and/or withdrawing a fluid from a mammal, such as blood. While many such techniques are suitable for various purposes, techniques that have one or more features such as added simplicity and flexibility of use would be advantageous.